


Pleasure of Your Company, The

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s09e01 Nothing Important Happened Today, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-27
Updated: 2004-09-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder writes a brief letter as he looks for the "truth" in New Mexicao and Arizona.





	Pleasure of Your Company, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: The Pleasure of Your Company  
Author: Pattie  
Rated: G  
Category:MA, MSR, M POV  
Spoilers: Nothing Happened Today.  
Summary: Mulder put his thoughts and feelings on paper as he looks for evidence in New Mexico.  
Archive: Gossamer, any other good home. Please, tell me where we've been.  
Feedback: Much appreciated Disclaimers: I know they aren't mine! This is a hobby, a way of staying safely in the home at night, so no money made here. I do not intend to break copyright laws, either. So there! (Tongue out). 

Scully, I hope this letter finds its way to you whether or not I succeed out here. Preferrably, it will reach you after I get back to you and William. Kiss him for me and put my baseball cap on his head. Now, let's get down to brass tacks... 

Well... I have no idea where to begin. Here I am searching in the desert for "The Truth", and although I have no shovel, you were right. If you told me "The Truth" was in the dessert and handed me a shovel, I would start digging. It's been frustrating out here. 

I can tell you it has nothing to do with a lack of progress, though. With all the evidence we found together, added to the information I have had since before our partnership, I think I am on the verge of making more headway than ever before. There are so many things this place has to tell me, Scully. The Earth doesn't keep secrets for long, I've been told. I miss Albert Hosteen, and the things he said to me are so right. I can feel it. 

Two days ago I found another lead and I hope it yields more than can be erased by any crooked government alliance with the aliens. I hope it sticks out like a sore thumb. 

By the time you ever read this, either I will be safely back home, or dead because of my determination. I hope to come back to you and our son with a happy outcome. I have always wanted to fight the future, defy the odds, discover the undiscovered. All of us have a stake in what these cretins have planned for us. I intend for it NOT to happen. 

I know that Jeffery saw you and William. I also know what was done to him. Forgive him for not identifying himself as soon as you met up with him. He had something urgent to do, and I did ask him to hold William for me. I have yet to hear back from him, but I just can't risk his being traced back to me. None of this was his fault. You will know that soon enough. I think you may have evidence that tells you that, only you haven't really taken it for what it represents. 

The thought that I just can't email you anymore hurts so badly. We were so close to having a life despite all the evidence that we may not survive what they say is to come. I am working to do my damnedest to see that the future for us will be a long and happy one. 

The only thing I can tell you is that I am well, and that there is a hole in my heart the shape of you and William. (And, if I'm not back by midnight, feed my fish!) I don't want you to be sad right now. Please just pray for me and keep busy. 

After all the evidence, the truths, the machinations and secrets are out in the open, and after all these years of searching, all I want is the pleasure of your company, and everything that comes with it.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
